Hunter of her Dream
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Nyla is sick and she only have a year or two to live. She don't want to die, there is so much she want's to do. She move's to the little town of Forks to live the rest of her short life at. But some one in the Cullen family knows she is their true mate. The one they are with now don't under stand. Will they be able to be together or will their love die before it started?
1. New girl in Forks

_**Hello every one! ! This just popped in my head. I don't use the person with any one my OFC. But I thought this one would be good. Not going to tell you who the guys is going to be. You just have to wait and see. Doing a nother Twilight story's. I own Nothing but my OC"S and the Plot. All rights goes to Stephenie Meyer. Things will change big time. Its going to start right after Bella safed Edward. Enjoy the story and the first chapter! ! ! **_

_**Chapter 1: New Girl in Forks**_

_**Carlisle pov**_

It feels good to be back in Forks and working. Its a nice Monday morning and I got a new patient. Her name is Nyla Faust she just moved here and needed a doctor. I took her on as a patient. There was something very wrong with her but no one knows what is wrong with her or how she got like this. She should be coming in soon for her first check up with me. I looked out side the window and it looks like its going to rain to day. Then I heard someone running down the hall and stop in front my door.

I waited for who every it was to knock. It sounded like they were caughting their breath then knocked. "Come in." I said as I watched the door opend and a girl in black baggy pants with chain and a black tank top with silver skulls walk in. Her long blood red hair hung in her face or her left side of her face. I never seen bright blue eyes like hers before. "Sorry I'm late. My truck broke down and I had to run all the way here. I was hoping that it wouldn't break down. But the part I need wont be in for a few days." She said still trying to caught her breath.

"You are Nyla Faust right?" I said with a smile as I stood up and and we shook hands. Her body temp. is really hight. "You hands feels nice." Nyla said with a smile. "Thank you. So I been reading your file and I will do everything I can to help you." I said to her. Nyla looked at me. "My doctor before you said I have a few years to live." She said with hatred in her voice. I looked at her with sadness. "Please don't give me that look. I seen that since I got sick. I'm sick of it. Please looked at me like that." Nyla said to me.

"Sorry it just so sad to see a young person like your self with something like this. This must be hard for you and your parents." I said to her. "I'm a orphan. My parents died when I was very small. I don't even remember what they looked like. I was in foster care till I was thirteen. Then I been on my own ever since." She said as I started on her check up. "If you dont mine me asking. I thought you couldn't leave foster care till you were eighteen?" I asked her soflty as I took her blood presher. "That's true but I have a hight IQ and I have money so they left me live on my own." Nyla said. We talked for a while as I did her check up. Things isn't looking to good.

"Did your doctor say any many years you how to live?" I asked her. Nyla closed her eyes for a brife moment. "I think he said five or six years." Nyla said softly. My heart heart for her. "I think he got it wrong or your disease is progressing faster." I said softly to her. "How much time do I have?" Nyla said with so much pain it is breaking my still heart. "A year or two at the lest." I said slowly. Nyla started to take deep breaths and tears started to run down her face. "This isn't fair! There was so much I wanted to do! Now I will never get to see the world or do the things I wanted to do!" Nyla said in a raise voice. I put my hand on her shoulder and she cryied harder into her hands.

"I'm really sorry Nyla. I wish I could have gotten to your file sooner. Maybe I could have found something they others have missed." I said to her. Nyla took a deep breath then let it out. "It doesn't matter Doc. The one's that have hight IQ or nice or a good person always have something bad happen to them. While the mean, evil people get to live and spread evil. But the part about this that sucks so bad is. Most other people have people to love and miss them when they are gone. Me on the other hand have no one. It would be like I never was born. No one would know that I was very alive." Nyla said with heat in her voice. I looked down at her for a while.

"I am truely sorry for you Nyla. If you every need anything dont be afread to ask me. Since you dont have any one to turn to. Let me give you my number so if you need a ride or something My wife or one of my children can help you out." I said as I wrote down my number and gave it to her. Nyla smile at me. "You are the first person to be nice to me. It feel nice." Nyla said softly. "Its the lest I can do for you. I wish I could do so much more." I said as I thought about it.

She has no one in her live. Maybe we can be her family. But I have to think about this more and ask the family. "Oh shit!" Nyla said making me jump and look at her. "What's wrong?" I said to her. "I told the shcool I been back by third period but since my truck is down I was late here and by the time I get to the school it be lunch time. Do you think you could write me a note saying that my check up took longer then planed?" Nyla asked me.

"Yes I will. They know you have your check up three times a week right?" I asked as I wrote her a note. "Yes they do but only the headmaster knows why." Nyla said and I smiled when she said headmoster. No one around here says that. "I see. Why dont the teachers own?" I asked her as I handed her the note. "I have it when they pitty me. So I dont want them to know.

Beside they talk about it and someone is going to over hear it and they are going to start shit with me. So I rather not have that again. Thank you Doctor Cullen. I will see you later." Nyla said as she put the note in her bag and took off.

_**Edwards pov**_

Its lunch time and Bella is in line to get her food. I watched her as she moved. The door opened and new scent came in. I turned my head to see a girl in black baggy pants with chains on them. Her black tank top has silver skulls on them. Her bloodred hair is hanging in her face on the left side. She is carrying a bag over her shoulder. She looked around and saw a empty table and walked over to it.

It is the table close to ours and up against the wall. Every one watched her walk over to it and sit down. I watched her as she put her bag on the table, pulled out a bottle, a huge leather bound book with writing on it and a Ipod. Putting her head phones on. She opened the bottle that smelt like a health drink and turned on her music. I thought it was going to be death metal or something like that. But no it was country music that made Jasper look at her. She started to write in her book. I couldn't hear her thoughts at all. She is like Bella but I could get a word or two every now and then.

It sounded like lyrics but I never heard them before. "That girl is in a lot of pain." Japser said as Bella sat down. We all looked over at her and I couldn't tell what she was feeling. "Do you know what kind of pain?" Bella asked him. "No not really. All that is coming off her is just pure pain. It is making me feel sorry for her and I don't even know her." Jasper said softly.

"I wonder who she is?" Rosalie said and Alice smiled. "She just moved here and she is sick." Alice said. "How can you say that with a smile Alice?" I asked the little pixie. "Let's just say I saw something about her and I'm not going to tell." She said and I hate it when she does that. "Do you know what kind of illness she has?" I asked after a while. Bella didn't seem to happy about me asking about her and not talking to her. "No I don't it looks like no one knows what she has. Not even Carlisle." Alice said the smile fading away.

"What does Carlisle have to do with anything?" Emmett asked. "He's her doctor." Alice said and the bell rang. We got up and headed for our next class. "Why did you want to know more about her?" Bella asked me as we took our sits. "Cause she's in pain. Maybe there is something we can do to help her." I said. Bella looked pissed off. The girl came in and gave the teacher a piece of paper. "You can take the deck at the back." He said to her and she nodded her head.

During the class the girl took notes and Bella didn't talk to me. I rolled my eyes at her. As the class went on I could hear bits and piece's of what she is thinking. It was mostly things about music and the pain she is in and her truck. I smiled at the last part.

_**Nyla's pov**_

It was after school and I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain so I put my cell into a water tight box so it wouldn't get wet. My bag is water proff to but I didnt want to take the change of it falling out while I run home. I made my way threw the parking lot then I took off jogging. I live out side of town deep in the forest. I dont care to be around people.

My house is going toward La Push. When I got out of town is when it started to pour down buckest of cold ass water. But with my hight temp it feels great. So I ran threw the mud and ran. Then I saw a silver Volvo S60R pull up beside me. The window went down and there was a boy looking at me. "Do you need a ride?" He asked me. "Sorry but I dont get into cars with people I dont know." I said to him as I started to walk and he drove beside me. "My name is Edward Cullen." He said to me I stopped and looked at him.

"Your not the son of Doctor Cullen are you?" I said and he smiled at me, makeing me blush. "Yes I am." He said to me. I shook my head then opened the door and got in. "I thought you said you don't get into cars with people you dont know?" Edward said as he started to drive. "You father told me if I needed a ride or anything to give him a call. He said his wife or childred would help me out. But if your going to be a creep I will tell him and kiss your ass." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm not a creep and I dont do anything to you. I just dont like seeing a woman running in the rain. Your going to a cold like that." Edward said to me. "Ok." Was all I said cause I don't know how to talk to guys that much. "How long have you been in Forks?" Edward asked me as he turned on the heat. "I moved in last Friday." I said to him. "If you dont mind me asking. Why did you move to Forks for?" He asked me as I told him where to go. I bit my upper lip. "I like how the weather is and its so green. Beside its a nice town to live in." I lied some what. I like the weather and the green. I like that no will bother me.

Beside this is going to be the town I'm going to die in. So when the time is right I'm just going to go and get lost in the forest. "What are you thinking about?" Edward said to me. "Things. So how do you like Forks?" I asked him as I looked at him. He smiled at me again and I blushed again. I dont get why I am blush when he smiles. Edward chuckled softly at me and I growled at him. "Did you just growl at me?" Edward said with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes." I growled again and he busted out laughing. I smiled as he turned down the road that leads to my house. "Your so cute when you growl." Edward said as he drove down the road. I blushed more and he is looking at me. "Why you say that for?" I said to him. "Cause its true Nyla." Edward said with a smile. He pulled up to my house and his mouth fell open. "How you have a nice house. I bet you and your family have partys out here." Edward said to me. "I'm a orphan. So its just me here." I said with a small smile. Edward looked sad at me.

"I'm sorry Nyla I didn't know." Edward said softly to me. "Its ok. It dont bother me at all." I lied as I put my hand on the handly. "Let me walk you to your door." Edward said before he got out and came around to my side of the door. He opened my door and I got out and he walked me to my door in the pouring rain. "You didn't have to walk me to the door and get all soak in wet." I said as I pushed my wet hair out of my face. Edward smiled at me. "I don't mind Nyla. I was raise as a gentleman." Edward said to me. "It good to know there are still gentleman out there." I said and he smiled at me. "I wish my girlfriend like that." Edward said with a sadness in his voice.

I huffed up. "If she dot like it then she should take that stick out of her ass. I know its a new age and all but its still nice to know there is guys out there that are still like that." I said with a smile. Edward smiled a little. "Bella is Bella." He said and I knew who he is talking about. I have a few class with her. The rain started to rain harder. "Would you like to come in till the rain lightens up?" I asked him. "Sure." He said as I unlocked the door. I let him in and I followed in after him.

I closed the door I went to closet and got two towels. One black and one red. Edward watched me as I walked over to him and handed him the red one. "Thank you." Edward with a crooket smile. "Your welcome." I said softly and in a shy voice with a smile.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" I asked him. "That's nice of you but no thank you. I'm fine." Edward said with a smile. "Ok sorry about the boxes. I haven't had time to finish unpacking." I said as he followed me to the huge kitchen. "I see you like to read." Edward said as I started to make my self some some hot black tea. The good stuff not that cheap shit. "I do like to read. You should see my library." I said and he smiled at me. Edward had the towel around his shoulds and his hair is still dripping wet. I walked over to him took his towel and put it on his head and started to dry his hair. "Your going to get sick if you don't dry your hair Edward." I said and he put his head back to look up at me.

"I don't get sick easy. Thank you Nyla." Edward said with that crooket smile that make's me blush. "Your welcome." I said as I finished drying his hair. The tea is ready and I got my self a cup of tea and sat down. "So Edward what you like to do in your free time?" I asked him as I took a small sip of tea. "I like to read, listen to music, play music and hanging with Bella and my family." Edward said and I nodded. "What do you like to do?" Edward said to me. "I like to read, listen to music, sing, paint, write, mostly I put my hands into everything that sounds good." I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

Cause I want to do things before I die. "What's wrong?" Edward asked me. I looked into his golden eyes. "It's nothing." I said and he looked me in the eyes with worry. "You can tell me Nyla. I'm a good listener." Edward said to me softly. I let out a sigh. "It really is nothing Edward. Talking about it wont help. It just make me depressed if I talk about it. So don't worry about me Edward. I be fine." I lied as I smiled at him. "If you change your mind I'm here for you." Edward said as he pulled my cell over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm putting my number into your phone if you need anything you can call me. Do you need a ride tomorrow?" Edward said. I looked at my cup of tea. "Thank you Edward. My part to my truck wont be in till friday. But you don't have to drive all the way out here to pick me up. I don't mind walking to school." I said and he looked at me.

"That is a long walk to town. I be by to pick you up tomorrow. So you dont have to walk." Edward said with a little growl in his voice. "While I run to town not walk. Cause walking take's to long." I said with a smile. "Your a smart ass aren't you?" Edward said with a smile. "Some times." I said before I looked away from him.

_**Hello every one! ! ! What do you think of the first chapter? Is it ok? Does it have a good start? Will the Cullen's get a new family memeber? Let me know what you think! ! Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! ! !**_


	2. The Truth The Sadness

_**Chapter 2: The Truth The Sadness**_

_**The Cullen's pov**_

Edward got home a hour after the sun went down. "Eddy why are you home so early? Thought you would still be with Bella." Emmett said and Edward growled at the name Emmett said. "I wasn't with Bella today." Edward said softly. Every one is shocked to hear that. Alice is looking at him and she don't know what to think. "If you weren't with Bella then where were you at?" Carlisle asked his son. Edward looked at him. "I gave the new girl Nyla a ride home. So she didn't have to run home in the rain. She asked me in and we talked for a few hours." Edward said and Carlisle started to think about her.

"What Carlisle what was that?" Edward asked him. Carlisle looked at him. "You can't read Nyla's mind?" He asked me softly. "She is a little like Bella. But I can get a few worlds here and there. But what was that you thinking about?" Edward asked again. Carlisle rubbed the back of his head. "Nyla has a disease that no one has seen before. Its killing her. She only has a year or two to leave." Carlisle said softly. If my heart could still beat it would have stopped. "My answer is yes." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Yes for what?" Rosalie growled. "I was thinking about changing Nyla. She has no family and she really wants to live. Nyla cried when I told her that her other doctor told her wrong about how long she had." Carlisle said softly. Rosalie growled with rage as she stood up. "You cant be serious! First Bella knows about us and she wants to be a vampire. Now you want to bring someone else into this life!" Rosalie roared. Edward growled at her. Carlisle looked at her. "Nyla is dying Rosalie. You should have seen the look in her bright blue eyes when she said she wanted to live." He said softly to her.

But Rose is still growling with rage. "What the fuck is wrong with them! This isn't a life they should want!" Rose said with rage mix with sadness. Rose would do anything to be human again. "Rose you say you dont want Nyla to join the family. But you will like her when you talk to her. . .while after you two fight." Alice said with a smile smile. Emmett laughed and Rosalie hit him up side the head. She didn't say anything just sat there growling. "Alice when is Rose and Nyla going to fight?" I asked her. "Tomorrow at dinner here." Alice said and every one looked at her. "Is Bella going to be there?" Edward asked. Cause he didn't want her there just in cause something goes wrong. "No Edward she's not. And I have to agree with you on that. Nyla doesn't know about us and if Bella is there she might slip up. I hate to say." Alice said with a sad smile.

"That's what she was thinking about." Edward said more to him self then to his family. "What are you talking about Edward dear?" Esme spoke for the first time. "When I was over at Nyla's house. She had this really sad look on her face. I asked her about it but she said it was nothing. But now I see what she was thinking about. She was thinking about her short time." He said softly making Esme feel like crying. "That poor child. Sick and alone with no one in her life." Esme said with a dry sob. Carlisle put his arm around his mate. "You will like her Esme." Edward said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to his mother. Esme took it and opened it up. It's a hand drawning of Edward. But not just Edward but the table and kitchen in Nyla's house.

The details of it made Esme smile. "She drew this?" She asked her son softly. "Yes. I can see what she like's to do a lot of things now." Edward said with a sad look on his face. Alice looked at him. There is something different going on here. Her vision of him and Bella started to fade a little. Edward looked over at her but she thought about something else. He didn't say anything. "What did you and the sick human talk about?" Rose said to him. Edward growled at her. "Just stuff we like to do. She is so different from Bella. Nyla wants to do so much while Bella want's is to be a vampire." Edward said softly. He didn't want to damn her to this life.

But talking to Nyla and finding out about her dying. Edward wanted to see Nyla doing everything she wanted to do. Wanting to see Paris going to collage, seeing the world learning everything she can. "Edward?" Came Esme's voice. He looked up at her. "What should we cook?" She said with a smile. "How about Italian?" Alice asked. Edward looked at her. "You don't know what we are going to have?" He asked her. "For once I dont know." She said with a sheepish smile. "That sounds good." Edward said.

"What is she going to think when we dont eat?" Rosalie said with a sneer. "We have to eat with her." Jasper said and the family looked at him. Rosalie looked at him with her mouth opened. "Jass you sure about that?" Alice said to her mate. "Yes. We see what she's like before we do anyting." Jasper said softly.

Rosalie shook her head as she sat on Emmett's lap. "Fine I give her a chance." Rose said and every one smiled at her. "Thank you Rosalie." Edward said. Rose can see this is like how Bella found out. Edward looked at her. "What its true first you chasing Bella now your chasing Nyla." Rose said and every one thought about it.

The next day Edward drove to Nyla's house. Nyla is sitting on the stairs not sure if Edward ws really coming over to pick her up. But sure enough he pulled up and Nyla shook her head as she walked over to his car and got in. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not." Nyla said to him. Edward chuckled soft at her as he took off. "You don't have to worry about that. If I say I'm going to pick you up I will Nyla." Edward said to her. Nyla blushed a little as she looked out of the window. "Thank you for picking me up." Nyla said with a smile. "Your welcome. Like Carlisle said to you. If you every need anything just ask us." Edward said and Nyla looked at him.

Edward never seen that look in her eyes. "I'm really touch that you and your family is being so nice to me. It feels so weird to have somone or people being nice to me." Nyla said as she looked back at the window. Today Nyla is wearing black and red baggy pants with different chains. Another tank top but this on is just black and red like her pants. But she had a thin jacket with a skull on it. "Aren't you cold?" Edward asked her. Nyla didn't looked away from the window. "The cold never bothered me. My body kepts a lot of heat so the cool weather is nice." Nyla said softy.

The truth is her disease keeps her body temp higher then a normal persons. One of the other reasons why she moved here. "I see. So the weather here must be nice for you." Edward said with a smile. Nyla noticed that Edward is being different from yesterday. But she didn't say anything. So they drove on and Edward turned on the radio. Nyla moved her head to the song while she liped sing.

_**I wonder what she sounds like when she sings?**_ Edward thougth to him self. He hoped that she would start thinking. Edward new that Nyla smelled different from others. But now he knew why. It was her sickness. He looked at her with sadness and Nyla saw it but she just push it out of her mind. _**He can't know can he? The doctor wouldn't have said anything to his family.**_ Nyla thought to her self. Edward pulled in and Bella wasn't there yet. "Thanks for the ride Edward." Nyla said as she got out. Edward did the same. "After school just meet me here and I take you home." Edward said and Nyla nodded as she walked to away. Not caring that others was looking at them.

In class Alice and Jasper found out that they had some classes with Nyla. They watched her in all of their classes. "I wonder what she is thinking." Alice whispered so low only Jasper could hear her. "She is bored." Jasper said using his power to know what she is feeling. "I see. I hope Bella wont be mad." Alice said with worry. Jasper know's what Bella feels. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

If Edward goes over and talks to her. Then askes her over for dinner and not bring her. She will be pissed off. So for the next two classes they had with Nyla they watched her. The last five minutes of class Nyla would write in her book. "I wonder what she is always writing?" Jasper said softly to Alice. "Lyrics I think." Alice said just as softly. When the bell rang they didn't see her in their next class. But Emmett and Rose is shocked to see her in their class. "What is she doing here?" Rose hissed to Emmett. "It looks like she is take the class." Emmett said and Rose smacked his arm.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed his arms. So for the rest of the class they watched her as while. When Nyla is called on she gave the teach the right answer. Nyla even told the teach he did the problem wrong. When he looked it up and looked at her. "Your right Nyla. Glad someone tells me when I'm wrong." He said with a smile. Nyla just nodded her head and went back to her drawing she was doing on her leather book.

By the time they got to lunch Nyla is sitting at the same table. No one sits there cause it stays to cold. But Nyla don't mind she likes the cold. Bella sat next to Edward. "Why didn't you come over last night?" Bella whined at him. "I had other stuff to do Bella." Edward said as he snuck looks a Nyla who is in her corner listening to her music and writing. She didn't eat anything but drank her drink. Then Jasper stood up and every eye was on him.

Then he walked over to Nyla before anyone else could. Nyla had her head down writing. But _**she**_ heard him come and Nyla looked up. She took off her head phones and looked at him. "Hello little lady can I sit with ya?" Jasper said and Nyla smiled up at him. "Texas right? Yes you can sit down cowboy." She asked and Jasper knew what she was talking about. "Yes little darlin. Thank you. How did ya know?" He asked her as he sat down. His family and Bella watched him.

Nyla smiled softly at him. "Just how you talk. Its a little different form others. I know people can get them confused. But I live in Texas for six year when I was younger." Nyla said as she closed her book so Jasper couldn't read it. He eyes looked down at the book then back at her. "Sorry darlin my name is Jasper Hale." He said softly to her. "Hale? I thougt you where a Cullen?" Nyla said with her head turned to the side. Making Jasper chuckled. Alice smiled at her mate. She knew he wont hurt her.

"Me and Rosalie are twin and they let us keep our last name darlin." Jasper said with smile. Nyla smiled at him as she put he head on her hands as she looked at him. "I wonder why every one is staring at us." Nyla said with out looking away from him. "How do you know they are looking at us?" Jasper asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"I might be looking at you but I can see other things as while boy." She said and they both laughed softly. "What is Jasper doing?" Bella asked Edward. "Just being nice I think." Edward said and Bella knew something is up. "You are going over tonight?" Bella said him. "I have things I need to do tonight. Maybe another time." Edward said to her. Bella looked at her boyfriend with sadness.

"So Nyla I came over to see if you would like to come over to our house for dinner tonight?" Jasper asked her. Nyla lifted her pierced eyebrow. Jasper didn't know she eyebrow was pierced till she did that. "If you don't mind me asking but why?" Nyla said not being rude or nothing. Jasper smiled at her. "Cause we want to get to know you better. Beside's Edward told us that you didn't have a family. So we thought you would like to have dinner with us." Jasper said with another smile. Nyla looked past him and growled at Edward who just smiled at her. She stuck out her tounge and for the first time he saw that is was pierced. "Sure why not. It be nice to be around others." Nyla said as she turned off her music and put it up.

Then she started to draw on her book again. It has so much stuff on it. Jasper couldn't tell what was drawings and what is words. "What are you smiling about cowboy?" Nyla said as she looked up at him. "Just smiling at your book." Jasper said. He likes that she calls him cowboy. Nyla looked down at her books and ran a finger down it. "This books is my life you could say. I write my thoughts down in it, drawings that I think are the best I've done. Lyrics that play in my head. Some pictures of things I think are awesome." Nyla said fondly to her book.

"How long have you had it?" Jasper asked kindly. He can tell that she really loves her book so much. "Its a home made book. I put it all together a few years ago. But I being writing since I learned how to. You can say this is the only friend I have." Nyla said. Edward felt hurt when she said that. Jasper could feel the hurt from him. "I'm sorry Nyla. But you have other friends now." Jasper said and Nyla looked at him. "What you talking about cowboy?" She growl and its the cutiest thing. Edward growled at that. _**Sorry Edward. I mean that in a friend way not like that.**_ I thought to him.

Cause I know he is protective over her and I dont know why. . .yet. "You see little darlin. You have us now. While it might take a while for Rosalie to warm up to you. But she come round." Jasper said and Nyla looked at him then back at the table. Alice smiled at her and Rosalie glarded at her. Nyla smiled as she stuck out her tounge at her. Nyla didn't stop there she stuck out her middle finger and rubbed across her touch a few times. Emmett was shacking when Nyla stuck out her pierced tounge. But after that he busted out laughing making the hole place look at him.

Rose looked at her with dagger in her eyes. Bella moved closer to Edward scared. But Edward is watching Nyla and Rose. Nyla smiled and then made kissy face's at her. Rose felt her jaw drop when she done that. "She's a smart ass." Rose said low so only her family could hear her. Emmett still laughing at her side. Edward wanted to tell her. _**You should have seen her last night.**_ But Bella would be pissed off about it. Jasper saw the hole things. "You are wild thing aren't cha?" Jasper said with a chuckle.

"I'm a whild thing with a dash of bad ass mixed with a bit of bitch." Nyla said with sass in her voice. Making Jasper look at her with shock. The words she used is nothing like Bella. Now he see's why Edward said that she is nothing like Bella. Rosalie smiled a little at that. "I got to give Nyla her props for that one." Rose said and Bella looked confused. _**I guess she is better then Bella but I still dont like it.**_

Rose thought to Edward and he looked at her. "Why don't you just go home with Edward after school Nyla? So we can have more time getting to know each other?" Jasper said and Nyla looked at him. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Nyla said in her sassy voice. _**This girl is going to be fun if she joins the family. But if she dont its going to be very sad to see her go.**_ Jasper thought to him self. "You and Edward has giving me sad looks." Nyla said as she watched him. Jasper smiled at her.

"Sorry about that hon. I just got lost in some old sad memories." Jasper said to her. "If you dont mind me asking. What memories?" Nyla said. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. "The day that Rose and I lost our parents and we had no one to take care of us." Jasper lied cooly. Nyla looked at him with sadness. "I'm sorry. If you dont mind me asking again. Do you remember them?" Nyla said in a low voice. Jasper looked at the red head. "Not really. Its been so long." Jasper said making his voice sad.

"I'm the same way. It feels like I just dropped out of the sky. Alone and no one wanting me. Like I'm something that shouldn't be alive." Nyla said with sadness and rage in her voice. As she remember all the homes she's been in. None of them wanted her. Who would want a sick, dying child in there home. The foster care couldn't find anyone that wanted Nyla when she was thirteen thats why they let her live on her own. The bell rang making Nyla jump and growl.

"We will see you at the house Nyla." Jasper said before he picked up Nyla's hot hand and kissed it before he left. Nyla stared at him with shock and a red face. "That is sweet of you Jass." Alice said to him. "Thank you Alice. She really need's a friend or friends. But how she is I dont think you will be able to make her change her mind about her clothes." Jasper said to his small mate.

Alice looked up at him. "I would be mad about that but her taste in clothes isn't as bad as Bella's. She look's good in her clothes beside I know she likes other kinds of clothes." Alice said and Jasper looked at her. "What kind of clothes?" Jasper asked but his mate just danced on with him following her.

_**Hello my minions! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? Is it good? Do you like it? Is there anything I should do to make it better? Let me know what you think! ! Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! ! !**_


	3. Dinner & Fighting

_**Chapter 3: Dinner &amp; Fighting**_

_**Nyla's pov**_

Its the end of the day and I walked out to the parking lot. I saw Edward walking his gf to her old ugle truck. Its a nice truck if you fixed it up. Oh I could make that bad boy looked new and make it sound new as while. I walked over to his Volvo and waited. Bella looked over at me then started to talk to Edward. She looked so pissed of I just shook my head and started to walk away. "Don't want to get in the middle of that." I said softly to my self. I just walk to my house. A nice red BMW M3 convertible pulled up to me. It is the other Cullen's and the Hale's.

"I thought Eddy is taking you to our place? The big guy in front said with a smile at me. "It looked like him and is gf is having a fight. So I'm just going to head home till its over." I said as I looked at them. "Don't worry Eddy forgot to tell her about driving you to and from school." Jasper said to me. "I see. Still he can caugh up to me in no time." I said with a smile. The blonde looked at me and I smiled and did kissy face's at her. She shook her head as she looked at the guy beside her. He is laughing at what I did. She gave him the death glare.

"We will see you at the house Nyla." The pixie looking girl said. "Ok bye." I said as I watched them drive away. I walked on and I heard a truck and turned to see Edwards pissed off gf driving past me. It looked like she had tears running down her face. Not to long after that Edward pulled up and I got in. "Why didn't you wait?" Edward growl at me. I growled back at him. "I saw what was going on. So I just started to walk." I said and he looked mad. I turned on the radio and started to get into the music. I didn't know I was dancing in my seat till I heard Edward chuckling. I turned my head towards him. "Why are you laughing for?" I asked him.

He smiled at him. "Your dancing in your seat. I wonder how you dance out of it." Edward chuckled softly. I smiled. "You should see me dancing on a pole." I said to him. Edward looked at me with shock. I smiled and made kissy face's at him. "Are you joking about that?" Edward said softly to me. "What? Dancing or pole dancing?" I said to him with a smile. "You are very hard to read Nyla." Edward said. "I can dance and I can dance on a pole as while." I said with a wink at him.

Edward looked at me. "If you don't mind me asking. But what made you want to pole dance?" Edward asked slowly. "Why not?" I said as he chuckled and turned right. "Do you like it?" Edward asked me. "Its fun. I learned what my body can do." I said and he looked back out of the window. "I see." Edward said in a shy voice. I giggled at him and he pulled up to a open house. It had a lot of glass windows. "You house is to open and pretty." I said as he parked and I got out.

Edward smiled as he came around. "I was going to open your door but you got out already." Edward said as we walked up to the house. "Sorry but I can open my own doors every now and then." I said as he lead me into his house. I looked around and I smiled at everything. "What are you thinking about?" Edward said into my ear. I looked at him. "Everything in this house is new or old. The old things I see has a story behind it. I want to know their stories." I said and Edward's eyes starte to shine. "That is something." Edward said.

"You must be Nyla." Came a new voice and I turned around to se a very lovely lady walking towards me. She is smiling at me and I smiled back at her. "Yes ma'ma." I said as I held out my hand and we shook hands. "I'm Esme Carlisle's wife." She said with another smile. "It's very nice to meet you Esme. Your husband is a great man." I said and she beamed. "Yes his is. Its good to have you over." Esme said as they showed me around. I took in everything. "You must travel a lot." I said and they looked at me.

"We do like to travel." Esme said softly to me. The others came over and they changed clothes. "It must be nice. I wish I could travel." I said as I thought about the place's I will never get to see. I kept my smile on my face but on the inside I'm sad. Then I saw it and I walked over to it. They watched me as I ran my hand over the keys. "Do you play dear?" Esme said to me.

"Yes I do." I said softly as I looked at them. They looked at me with shock. Beside the blonde. "If you dont mind can you play something for us?" Esme asked with a smile. "I would love to." I said as I took of my chains so they wouldn't mess up the bench. I sat down and took a deep breath I never played for anyone. I didn't know which song I should play. But I let my fingers slide over the keys softly and the song came out. This song is so beautiful that its one of my favorite on the piano. I closed my eyes at some parts as I played getting lost into the music. I didn't looked around as I played.

When I play I just forget about everything and where I am. I miss playing the piano. I think I need to buy one and start to play again. As the song came to a sad end. My fingers resting on the keys lightly. Then I heard six pares of hands starting to clap making me jump as I looked at the others. I felt my face to red as I blushed. "I never heard anything so beautiful." The blonde said. I looked at her but the realized what she said and then glared at me. I just shook my head at her. "Where did you learn to play?" Edward asked me. I stayed were I sat. "I learned by my self. I learned how to play a few things." I said to them.

"Nyla that is so beatiful. I think your just as good as Edward." Esme said and I looked at him. "You play?" I asked him and he nodded. "Where did you learn that song?" Jasper asked me. "I heard it somewhere and it took me forever to learn it. Maybe that is the reason I teached my self to play piano." I said as I looked back at the keys.

I really wanted to play another song. "Can you play something else?" The Pixie said to me. I smiled at her like she knew what I wanted. "Yes I can." I said then started to play once more.

After the song ended they clapped again. "What are the names of the songs?" Edward asked me. "This first one I play is called Time to let go. The second one is called broken wings." I said as I followed him and his family to the sitting room. The pixie smiled at me and I really feel bad that I dont know her name. "What's wrong Nyla?" Jasper asked me. I looked at him. "Sorry. Its just that I dont know her name." I said and they looked at each other. "So sorry Nyla this is Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." Edward said. That's right the blond is Rosalie, I forgot.

"You play beautifully." Jasper said to me. "Thank you. Its been years since I play on a piano. You should hear me play on a violin." I said and Rosalie looked at me. "You don't take me as the kind of person that would play the violin or the piano." She said to me and I saw that Esme gave her a disapperoving look. "Is it cause of how I dress?" I asked her and she didn't have to say anything. In her eyes told me all. "Like they said dont jugde a book by its cover. Cause if you do you never know what you will miss on the inside." I said and Edward smiled at me. Rosalie didn't say anything but leand back into Emmett who put his arms around her so lovelying that it make me jealous.

That is one of the many things that I will never get to do. Jasper looked at me and he looked sad and confused at the same time. Its like he knows what I'm feeling. He must be really good a reading people. "Esme you have a lovely home." I said to her. She smiled at me. "Thank you my dear. But Edward says you house is just as beautiful." Esme said and I looked at Edward and shook my head at him. "Who build your home if you dont mind me asking?" I asked her. "Oh we build it but it is one of my designs." Esme said said with a smile. "We got a long in common. I design my own house as while." I said and she smiled more. It took me a while to get the land and then have a house build on it. "I would love to see your home." Esme said softly. "If you like once I'm done up pack you are more then welcome to come by my house." I said to her and Esme seemed to be glowing.

"I would love that Nyla." She said. Then the door opened and we heard someone walking. I looked at the door way and Doctor Cullen came in. He took a look around and smiled at me. "Nyla is good to have you here." He said as he walked over and I stood up and we shook hands. I watched his eyes get a little big but he didn't say anything. So I didn't ask him. Then we sat down again. Edward is sitting next to me. "How do you like the house?" Carlisle asked me.

"Its beautiful and amazing." I said and he smiled. "Edward said you have a huge library at your house is that true?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed as I looked at Edward who just smiled at me. "Yes sir its true. I love to read anything I can get my hands on." I said with a small blush. "Would you like to see my study?" He asked me and my eyes got wide. "That would be lovely." I said and we all got up and went up stairs. Once inside his study he let me look around. Some of the book his has are really old. I really wanted to touch them. "Oh my you have a Brothers Grimm!" I said as I looked at it. By the looks of it this book is one of the first one's to come out back in the day. "You can pick it up you know." Carlisle chuckled softly. I smiled at him as I slowly took it down.

I opened it and its in Germen. I stood there not moved and read. I smiled at parts. "You can read Germen?" Carlisle asked me. I looked up and noticed they were all looking at me. Blushing I put the book back. "Yes I can. I can read and speak a few different language's." I said as I looked at a painting he had on the wall. I looked at it darkly. There was something bad about the people that is in this painting. "Nyla why are you growling?" Came Edwards voice. I looked away and notice I am growling. "Sorry I dont know what got into me." I said. "My a little of Edward?" Emmett said as he started to laugh. I smiled at him. "What if he did jealous?" I said and that shut him up.

"Ooo girl got fangs." Emmett said with a smirk. "And girl knows how to use them as while big boy." I said and Rosalie growled. Emmett started to laugh. "I like having you around. You blush at time the rest you _**bite**_ back." He said and Edward gave him a look. "Yea when I bite back make sure your not near or you be missing things." I said and he looked shocked at me as I smiled. "While I'm going to start dinner." Esme said looked at us. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. I started to feel really bad about it. I didn't think about what I was saying.

"Do you need help?" I asked her before she walked out of the room. She turned her head towards me. "No Nyla. You are our guest." Esme said before she left. I didn't let it show but it seemed that this part of me she didn't like. I let out a sigh before I went back at looked at the books. I could hear Emmett talking to Rosalie. I couldn't make out what he was saying till he said game. I turned aroud and looked at them fast. Making them all look at me. "What kind of game?" I asked and he looked at Rosalie. "Emmett was asking me if he could go and play one of his video games." She growled at me. I really wanted to tell her off. But I didn't want Carlisle to think I'm a bad person. Not after what Esme might think of me now. So I just nodded my head and turned back.

I didn't read what I was seeing. I just really wanted to go home now. I feel like I over stayed my welcome. That's why I dont like being around other people cause stuff like this happen. I just need to get threw dinner and I be home. From there I can just stay away from the nice family. So I don't dark their house. After I get my part for my truck Edward dont have to drive me to and from school. "You ok?" Edward said in my ear making me jump and growl at him. The other chuckled softly. "Where is your bathroom?" I asked softly. "I show." He said and we left the room.

Edward showed me and told me they will be in the living room. I walked in and closed the door. I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. I splashed water on my face. It looks like I'm going to be staying home in few days. Sometimes I get so sick that I can't move my body. I let the smile fad from my face. "This is who you really are." I said softly to my self. I'm the girl that dont smile much cause I dont have anything to smile about. This family is trying to be nice.

But I'm going to die soon. So this would be best to not make friends. "Cause it will make this a lot hard to deal with when the time comes." I said softer then before. I want to cry so bad right now. That made me wish I was home right now. Then a knock came at the door. "Nyla you ok?" Came Alice's voice. "Yes I'm fine." I lied. I'm never fine. But saying it over and over doesn't feel like a lie anymore. I walked to the door put a smile on my face then opened it. Alice looked at me once then smiled at me. "Come on dinner is done." Alice said as she put her arm threw mine and we walked.

The kitchen is just as beautiful. The table is all set. I sat down next to Edward and I saw we are have Italian. It smells great. Then every one started to put food on their plates. I noticed that they barely got anything. _**I guess they aren't hungry.**_ I thought to my self. Then we started to eat. When the food touched my tounge I was in heaven. "This is really good." I said to Esme. "Thank you." She said still feeling like she is cold towards me.

I kept my face down while we ate. No one spoke and I felt like this is my fault. Jasper looked over at me and it looked like he really wanted to say something. But he never did. I didn't know how it happend but Rosalie got really mad at me. She didn't say anything but she was just giving me really dirty looks. Every since lunch today she has nothing but gave me dirty looks. She doesn't even know me and she hates me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Whats your beef Ros a lie?" I said in a low voice.

Every one looked at me. "What did you call me?" She growled at me. "I didn't stutter." I said and we both stood up and looked at each other. "Ever since lunch you been giving me that look all day and its pissing me off." I said in a low dark voice. "While maybe its cause I dont like you." She said back and Esme gasped. "Rosalie!" She said to her. But the blond never took her eyes off me.

"You dont even know me!" I yelled. Not meaning to but I'm so sick of this. "So what." She said. I felt my hand shacking. "You know what bitch your not worth the time. Thank you for dinner but I better get going." I said as I picked up my back and put it over my shoulder. "She runs around with her tail between her legs." She said to me. I stopped and looked at her. My rage pulse threw me. Not a good thing for me to be doing. I know I should have just left but that really pissed me off.

"At lest I'm the better person. You miss thing are nothing more then a selfish bitch who just gets by, by your looks. Other has to work their asses off." I said as I turned back around to face her. She looked so pissed off Emmett stood up and started to talk into her ear. Trying to calm her down. "At lest I have a family." She said and was a hit below the fucken belt. "Do you think I care? No I dont. Cause it doesn't matter to me cause I'm about to die. So you can take everying you have and shove it up your fucken ass." I said as I flipped her off and turned to leave.

But thats when the coughing started I put my hands over my mouth and thats when I felt it come up and hit my hands. When I pulled them away from my face. There on my hands is a lot of blood. That damn bitch got me so pissed off that I started to cough up blood again. I felt every one to teness in the room before anyone could do anything Jasper was by my side. "You ok?" He said with worry. Still pissed off I moved away from him. "Dont fucken act like you care. I seen people like you. Deep down you just pitty me and thats it!" I yelled before I ran out of the house.

Once out in the cool night my coughing stopped as I ran down th road to the main road. Then from there I took off towards my house. I hope that would keep them away. I bet Carlisle will pass me on to another doctor. I'm better off alone any way. I heard a car coming down the road but I didn't stopp. I kept on running then it pulled put beside me. "Nyla get in." Edward said and I just pushed my self to go faster. Yes I know this is stupid. I know I can't out run a car.

"Your not going to talk to me to?" Edward said and I stop and he pulled over on the side of the road and got out. I wiped the blood off my hands on to my pants. "You know what Edward. It's best if we aren't friends." I said as I walked up to him. "Why you say that for?" He asked me with sadness. "Cause I'm going to die soon. Having friends is just going to make things harder and stressful for me.

Beside anyone with a sister like that is just going to side with family. I've had that done to me before. So I learn from it. So you and your family can to find somone else to pitty." I said as I walked past him but he moved in front of me. "Nyla get in the car Carlisle wants you to go to the hospital so he can check you out." Edward said. He wasn't asking me he was telling me. "Make me." I growled at him. He smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have said that." And the next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and in his car. "Your an ass whole." I said as I looked out of the window. I hear him chuckle but didnt say anything. It didn't take us long to get there. I made mor sign of getting out. "Your going to make me drag you in there?" Edward said being serious now. I didnt even look at him. He got out and came around. I locked the door. "Come one Nyla." He said as he unlocked it. But I locked it again. So this started up. He would unlock it and try to open it but I would lock it again.

After the fourth time he opened it before I could lock it again. He picked me up. I made sure he is carring my dead weight. But it looked like he is carring me like nothing. "I really hate you." I said as he walked in. Every one looked at us. "No you dont." He said. "No I really do hate you. So dont bother to pick me up tomorrow. I just use on of my other cars." I said and he looked down at me.

But didn't say anything. Carlisle is waiting for us. He looked sad at me he started to do test. "Can I just save you the trouble. When I get really pissed or stressed to the point. I start to cough blood. After I calm down it stops." I said after two hours. I really wanted to go home. "I see." Carlisle said. I looked at the clock on the wall. Three in the fucken morning and Edward is still here. "Since it the next day. Does the count as my check up?" I asked. Carlisle looked at the clock as while. He smiled at me but I didnt smile back. "I guess we can count this as it. But you still have to come in friday." He said and I jumped down. "Let me take you home." Edward said.

"I rather walk." I said in a tired voice. "You shouldnt be walking late at night. Something could happen to you." Edward said as they walked with me. "I rather get torn part by wild animals then get a ride from you." I said. "I dont like that." He said and it looked like he was going to pick me up. "If you pick me up or even touch me I will scream rape at the top of my lung." I said and both of them looked at me with shock on their face's. I walked out and headed home.

But Edward drove beside me. "Why can't you just fuck off?" I asked after a hour of walking. "Cause I'm going to make sure you get home." He said to me. "You have school in the morning. You need to go home and sleep." I said and he looked like he wanted to laugh. "So do you." He said. "I'm going to skip school and sleep. Beside I dont feel good." I said and he looked at me with worry. "You should get in. By the time you get home the sun be out." He said and I just kept on walking.

Edward is a man of his word cause he followed me all the way home. He got out so he could walk me to the door. But he stopped and sniffed. The look on his face looked like he smellled something bad. Maybe I should find out what it is and keep it around so he wouldn't want to come around. "You can leave now. Nothing is going to get me." I said but he didn't listen. He followed me to the door with out touching me.

"So I can never touch you?" He asked me in a sad voice. "You have a gf go touch her all you fucken want." I said before I slamed the door in his face. I took off my clothes as I walked to my room. I pick them up when ever I feel like getting up. All I had on is my purple thong and my black bra. I crawled into my bed where I started to cry. Then I screamed out as loud as I could as tears ran down my face.

_**Hello my minions! ! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? Was I a little hursh with it? Or was it ok? What do you think about it? If you want to listen to the songs Nyla played go to youtube look for blacksheep806 the songs are Time to let go and broken wings. Really good songs. I will do this if I remember when she plays songs. What do you think is going on with Edward and Jasper? Blood was spiled and Jasper didn't try to kill Nyla. But when Bella spiles blood he try's to eat her? While let me know what you think. Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! !**_


	4. La Push

_**Chapter 4: La Push**_

_**No One's pov**_

Every one in the Cullen family even Rosalie felt bad how dinner went down. When Edward got home every one is waiting for him. "Did she make it home ok?" Rosalie said with worry. Edward looked at her. "Yes but there was something that was at her house before we got there." Edward said softly. "What was there?" Carlisle asked him. "Wolves." He said as he sat down. The family is shock to hear that. "I wonder why they there there for?" Esme said softly.

"Nyla house is really close to La Push. So I guess they wanted to see who's living there." Edward said with a growl in his voice. "Is Nyla going to school today?" Jasper asked him. "No she's not." Edward said. "Why not?" Emmett said. "Nyla said she isn't feeling good and she really needs to sleep. . ." Edward said. "What happened?" Jasper said picking up what Edward is feeling. "When she got into bed I heard her cry then she screamed. I was worried so I went to her window and looked. Nyla was laying down screaming into her pillow. She has a has a set of lung on her. I bet the wolfs heard her to." Edward said with worry. Cause Nyla isn't happy and he is the one that made her cry. "Edward its not your fault." Jasper said to him.

"Yes it is." Edward said with a growl. "No Jasper is right. I'm my fault and I feel so bad about it." Rosalie said to them. Edward looked at his sister in shock. Cause Rosalie is really truly sorry about what happened. "We are so use to having Bella around. Having someone who is nothing like her is new and we didn't know how to handl it." Carlisle looking at his family with sad eyes.

No one spoke. "We better get to school." Alice said in a low voice. For once she isn't smiling. They grabbed their stuff and headed to school. Edward hope that Nyla will feel better soon. So he can talk to her. But the next two day's she wouldn't go to school.

_**Nyla's pov**_

I got my call that I been waiting for. My part is in and all I have to do is go to La Push to get it. I got up dressed had a small breakfast. Then I got my bike and took off to La Push. I love my bike so much. I fixed him up and made him better. He purrs loud as I ride done the road. It didn't take me long to get to the shop. "Hello welcome. What can we do for you? My name is Embry Call." Embry said with a smile. I shook hands with him. His hands are just as hot as mine. I let good really fast. He looked at me with a weird look. "Yes I got call saying my part is in." I said.

"What is you name?" He said shacking his head. "Nyla Faust." I said to him. He looked my name up. "Yes. Let me go and get it for you." He said before he went threw a door. I waited for him. It is taking him a while so I looked around the wrong. I could hear people talking in the back. Then the front door opened and a two guys in jean shorts walked in. Thats all they had one is jean shorts and shoes. They looked at me but I turn my back to them. I heard one of them growl something to his friend.

"Sorry Nyla." Embry said as he came back with my box. I walked back over to him. "Its ok I'm in no rush." I said to him. "Do you mind if I looked at it before I pay?" I asked. "Yes." He said. I pulled my out knife and opened it. The two boys started to talk more. "If you dont mind me asking Nyla but shouldn't you been in school?" Embry asked me. I looked at him. "Shouldn't you?" I said with a smile and he blushed.

"I had to skip. My boss need some one here to help him." Embry said with a smile. "That is nice of you. You look like a smart guys so your grades shouldn't fall." I said as I pulled out the part and started to look at it.

"I skipped school to day to get my part and to fix up my baby so I don't have to ride my bike in this weather." I said as I looked more. I love riding my bike. "What kind of bike to you have?" Embry asked me. "A 2004 Honda NSR 50R." I said as I looked up at his face. "Wow that's a nice bike." He said with a huge smile. "My best friend would like to see that." Embry said. "Shit!" I yelled and making him and the other too.

"What's wrong?" Embry said with shock in his voice. "This is the wrong part. If I had the stuff to fix it I could." I said as I put the part back into its box. A man came out from the back. "Embry was at you cursing?" He said to him. "Sorry sir that was me." I said before Embry could get in trouble.

He man looked at me then did a double take. "But your a girl." He said with shock. I would get piss off of that but the look on his face was to funny. "Yes I am sir. But I'm not like other girl." I said softly with a smile. "I can see that young lady. What is wrong?" He asked me. "The part is a little to small. And I told the guy which part I need. Its a easy mistake to make. But I don't have time to wait for a new one. If I had the tools I can just fix this one my self." I said and he looked at me with a smile. "A girl what knows about cars and how to fix them I have to see this." He said as he walked over to a door that leads you into the back.

"Come on girl I have every thing you need I really want to see this." He said and I followed him. Embry and the other came back there with us. I put on my goggles and and gloves. Then got to work it didn't take me long to fix it. "Damn." The man said as he looked at it. "You know your stuff. If you ever want a job here you have a spot waiting for you." He said to me. "I might take you up on that. Just so you know I can do a hole lot more then this." I said and we both smile. So we went back to the front and I payed for it. "That will be $450." Embry said with the man standing behind me.

"Wait I thought it was going to be $649?" I asked. "We got your part wrong and you knew how to fix it. So I dropped the price for you." He said with a smile. "Thank you so much." I said as I pulled out cash and Embry's eyes got wide. I have him $500. "Keep the rest." I said as I picked up the box. "You sure about that?" Embry said to me. "Yes I don't need it." I said and both of them looked at me with weird looks. I just walked out and put the box up. I drove past a few beaches on my way in and I have a few hours before I have my check up.

So I parked my bike and headed down. I don't have the right clothes for a beach but I didn't care. Its been so long that I been to a beach I really don't care. I sat on a piece of drift wood and watched the wave. How much I'm going to miss this. A single tear ran down my face. I wiped it away and I could hear people talking. I looked over to see a group of guys and a few girls with them. I noticed one of them was Embry and the two from the shop. I just turned my head back towards the ocean. I didn't care what they were doing. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"What's that smell?" I heard one of the guys said. I didn't know what he hell his is talking about. Cause all I can smell it the ocean. _**Guess he dont like the smell of the ocean.**_ I thought to my self. Then I heard Embry's voice. But I couldn't hear what he said then the group came over to me. I looked up at them when they stopped right in front of me. I looked up at the man that is standing in front of me. He has is arm around a girls shoulders. "Sorry to bother you but can we join you?" He aske. He didn't smile and it looked like this is their spot.

"Sorry if this is your spot I just move." I said softly as I got up. I really dont feel like fighting and getting sick again. "You don't have to leave." Smiled the girl next to him. "Sam it wouldn't kill you to smile. She probly thinks you are kicking her out of her spot." She said to him. He looked down at her with so much love it made my heart hurt. "I'm sorry Emily." He said before he kissed on of her scars. Even with them she is still beautiful. "I don't want to be in your way. I don't mind moving. This is a big beach with a lot of place's to sit." I said with a smile at the girl.

"Please sit with us. We dont get a lot of people here around this time." Emily said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at her. "Ok why not." I said and we all sat down. I messed with my chains as the guys started a fire. I sat as far away as I could from it. I notice that some of the guys is watching. "What's you name?" Emily asked me. "I'm so sorry I'm Nyla Faust." I said and we shook hands. Her eyes got wide when she felt my hot hand.

"Sorry about that." I said as I wiped my hand on my pants. "No its ok." She smiled. Then every one told me their name the last guy is Jacob black. "Your not Billy Blacks son are you?" I asked and every one looked at me. "Yes I am. How do you know my dad?" He asked me. "While I had to talk to him and the other elders a while back. Tell you dad I said thank you." I said and they looked at me again. "Why?" Sam asked me. "While where my house is there wasn't a lot of room and since my place is so close to La Push I didn't feel right just building on it. Cause no one knows for sure if its Forks or La Push. So I came here and asked them if I could buy five acers. They said yes I gave them the money they asked for." I said and the one name Paul started to growl.

"That is our land and they shouldn't be saling it." Paul growled at me. _**Why do I find the ones like this?**_ I thought to my self. "While it more of a loan. They be getting it back soon." I said softly as I looked in to the flames. "What do you mean by that?" Sam asked me but his eyes are on Paul. "If you don't mind I really dont want to talk about it." I said to them. "Why not! To scared to tells us?" Paul sneered at me. He is so much like Ros a Lie. That pushed me over and I don't care if I get sick again. I stood up so face that every one moved a little away.

"Listen here you mother fucker! I don't have to tell you shit! They know what is going on and I dont have to tell a fucken pussy like you anything!" I said and he stood up. Every one started to move away and I started to cough again. I doubled over and pu my hands over my mouth and coughed up blood again. I saw all the boys freeze. I pulled away my hand and blood dripped from my hands.

I took a few deep calming breaths before I wiped my hands on my pants. I looked Paul in the face and he looked shocked. I wiped the blood from my face and spite out the rest. "I'm dying ass whole. Happy now? I only have a year or two if I'm lucky. When I die I made sure they get all my land." I said as I started to walk away. "Nyla please don't leave." Emily said to me. I looked at my phone. "I got to get going I have my check up soon." I said. "Who's your doctor?" Sam asked me. "Doctor Cullen." I said and all of them started to growl. "You need to be careful with them." Sam said darkly. "Why?" I asked and they didn't say anything. I really dont give a fuck.

"Don't worry he is just my doctor. After what happend I'm still shocked that he still wants to be my doctor." I said as I shook my head. "What do you mean?" Sam said with a growl. I growled right back at him and he looked at me with a eyebrow raise. "They invited me over for dinner one night. The bitch Ros a lie pissed me off. And I told them all to piss off. I don't want anything to do with them." I said and they looked shocked. "You go girl." Embry said with a smile. I didn't feel like smile. "Yeah. That's one of the reason I like staying to my self. I don't get alone with others." I said softly. "Why?" Emily asked me in a sad voice.

"I knew I was going to die when I was very young. I learned time is to short to be scared. So I spoke my mind a lot. People dont like that. I curse like there is no tomorrow with I'm pissed off. Cause tomorrow could be my last day. I try not to get pissed off cause you see what happens. People judge me what's on the out side first. But what's on the inside no one realy care's for." I said softly to them and they gave me pitty looks.

"Dont give me what fucken look!" I yelled and they looked at me with shock. "I"m so fucked sick of people giving me what look of pitty! ! ! So what if I'm fucken die! There is nothing anyone can do about! ! ! I'm trying to make the most of this the fucken best I can. Even though I'm not going to be able to do most of the things I want. So dont give me that look again." I growled at them before I turned my back.

"What about your parents?" Emily asked softly. I looked at her unfeeling eyes. "I'm orphan. I have more parents or family. I'm alone." I said before I left them there. I got on my bike and peld out of the parking lot. By the time I got to the hospital I was late again. Carlisle smiled at me when I walked in.

But I didn't smile. "You ready?" He asked me. "Does it really matter if I'm ready or not?" I said coldly to him. Cause Friday's are the worst. All the testing they have to do. It leave's me sick to my stomach and the pain doubles. "I'm sorry Nyla." He said but I just took the robe and went to go change.

_**Hello every one! ! ! I hope you like this chapter! Now the wolf's know. What will happen now? If Nyla choose to be a vampire will they let her? What do you think with happen? Let me know what you think. Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! ! **_


	5. Can It Be Fix

_**Chapter 5: Can It Be Fix**_

_**Nyla's pov**_

After my check up I headed home. It took every thing I had not to vomit. When I got into the house I ran to the nearest bathroom. I barely made it. This is want I hate the most of friday check ups. They made me so sick that I can't do anything. After I flushed I brushed my teeth before I headed to my room to lay down and get threw the pain. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I let it out. I screamed out as tears ran down my face. I didn't know how long this lasted but the next thing I knew someone is knocking on my door hard. I didn't know how long I was asleep. I slowly got up cause my body hurt so much. They kept on knocking.

"I'M COMING!" I I yelled in a horse voice. The knocking stopped when I yelled that. I made my way down the stairs in pain. Who ever is on the other side of the door better have a damn good reason for all the banging. I jerked the door open with a growl but there is pain mixed in with my growl. I growled again with rage. Cause on the other side of my door is Jasper and Edward Cullen. Before they could say anything I slammed the door in their face's. "Nyla please talk to us hon." Jasper said threw the door. "You can go and fuck each other for all I care!" I yelled again. My throat is killing me. I heard one of them growl. "Nyla we are worried around you. You haven't been to school in a few days." Edward said with worry in his smooth soft voice. "I don't give a fuck if your worried about me. Just leave me alone assholes!" I said as I got that sick feeling again. "Please hon. Let us come in and we can talk with out." Jasper said with worry. "NO!" I yelled before I ran to the bathroom. I vomit again and I hear the door opened. I wish I locked the door. I felt somone pull my hair back and some one rubbing my back.

How much I hate people seeing me like this. "Should we take you to the hospital?" Edward said to me when I stopped vomiting. I tryed to push him away but it was like pushing a huge rock. I brushed my teeth while they watched me. "Its my friday check ups that get me sick." I said cause if I don't tell them they will keep backing back. "Oh." They said as I limped out of the room. I can feel their eyes on me as I walked to the kitchen. "Now you know. So get your fucken asses out of here." I said as I got some water.

They looked sorry at me but I dont give a rat's ass. "Nyla we are truly are sorry. We want to be your friend." Edward said to me. "Go fuck your girlfriend Eddy!" I sneared at him as I looked that them. I couldn't read Edwards face. Jasper looked like he wanted to laugh. "What your little bitch hasn't gave you any? Or she not putting out?" I said as I sat down. Now Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to chuckle and Edward glared at him. "I'm not like that Nyla. You should know that." Edward said. "I do but you need some or jack off. Cause you seem a little stressed out. I good fucking is good for you." I said and Jasper started to laugh harded. "I'm saving my self for marrage." Edward said as he looked at me.

"You don't want to wait to long. Cause you could die any day. I wish I could lose mine before I die." I said before I took a drink of water. Edward looked at me with a smile on his face. I growled at him and he smiled more pissing me off. He chuckled at me and I really want to hit him. But knowing my luck I would break my hand. "When are you two going to leave?" I said to them. "We aren't going to leave till you forgive us." Edward said. "I see. I guess I can give Chife Swan a call." I said as I pulled out my cell phone. Their eyes got wide when I pulled my cell out. "Come on Nyla you dont have to do that. We just want to talk then we leave." Jasper said. I put my cell down and looked at them. "There is nothing to talk about. I dont give second chances cause I'm not going to get one." I said to them.

"Come back to our house and let us talk to you." Jasper said. There is something about his voice said more. "So your bitch of a sister can bitch me out again." I said to them. They looked at each then back at me. "Rosalie feels really bad for the fight. We want to show you that we are really good people." Edward said. There is something about his voice I wanted to follow him. "I dont know." I said to them. "Nyla we want to be your friends. Friends sometime's fight but we make up." Jasper said to me. I looked at my cell then back at them.

I really want to call the cops on them. So they can be ashamed. "Nyla gave you forgive us?" Edward said with sad eyes. "I have to think about it." I growl at them. Edward smiled at me. "Its still cute when you growl." Edward said with a small smile. I couldn't help my self but to smile and blush. "Piss off Cullen." I said trying not to smile or laugh. Edward smiled as he shook his head at me. "Little lady gots a mouth on her." Jasper said with a smile.

"Yes I do Jasper. I all so have a wicket swing." I said with a wichet smile on my lips. "Swing?" Edward said with a crocked smile on his face. "I have a special bat made." I said as I took another drink of water. "Can we see it?" Jasper asked me. "Nope." I said to him. He looked a little sad. "Ok." Jasper said. I licked my lips. "While maybe I show it to you some time." I said slowly to him. Both of them smiled at me. I slowly sipped my water now cause my stomach is starting to hurt again. "You ok Nyla?" Edward said with worry. I looked over at him.

"I'm in pain and I feel so damn sick into my stomach. All I want to do is lay down and ride out this pain." I said as stood up and washed my cup. They looked at me as I turned back around. "Should we stay just in case you need us?" Edward said to me. "If you like having your ear bleed then you can." I said to them. They looked confused at me. "One of the reasons I moved out here instead if in town. When the pain is to much I can just let it out. Screaming as loud as I can and crying. After some time I fall asleep and by tomorrow I feel better." I said to them. They looked at each other then back at me.

"We don't mind. We just want to make sure you are ok." Edward said to me. "The room with the black door is my game room. Edward know's where it is. He know's where the library is and the movie room." I said before I went to my room.

The smell is what woke my ass up. It smelt so good that I got out of bed and went down stairs. When I came into the kitchen Jasper is sitting at the table while Edward stood at the stove cook. I giggled and they both looked at me. Both of their mouths dropped opened when they looked at me. "What?" I said but Edwards eyes where looking below my waist. I looked down and noticed I was just in my panties and a shirt. "What you never seen a girl in her panties before?" I said before I walked over to the table and sat down. "I have." Jasper said with a smile. Edward didn't say anything but kept his on me but then he turned back to the food.

"I take that Edward never seen one." I said with a smirk at him. But Edward never turned back around. I pour me some juice and drank it. After Friday's I stay thristy a lot. So I drank all the juice and then got up to get me some water. "Darlin ya must be really thristy." Jasper said to me. "Oh yea I am. After my Friday check's make's me thristy." I said as I drank. "I see." Edward said. Speaking for the first time. But I could hear worry in his voice. I dont get why he is so worried around a dying girl. The way he looks at me I never gotten that look before.

So I don't understand that look or why he is giving me that look. Edward looked back at me over his shoulder. We looked at each other for a while then he turned back around. "How did you two sleep?" I asked them. Edward came over with a huge plate for food. "We slept good. How about you?" Jasper said with a smile. "Thanks Edward. I wasn't in so much pain this time. It's a little weird but I dont mind. It's on of my best night's sleep in years." I said cause with each year that passes the pain get's worst. Jasper smiled at Edward then looked at me.

"That's good to hear. We didn't hear you screaming but did you know you talk in your sleep?" Edward said to me. I looked at him. "How the hell do you know I talk in my sleep boy?" I said to him. Edward gave me his crooked smile of his. "I went to make sure you were ok. That's when I heard you. At first I couldn't make out what you were saying." He said softly. I looked at him. "What did I say then?" I growled at him. "I rather not say." Edward said softly.

"Your lying then." I said with a smile. "What Edward told me Nyla that you were having a very wet dream. Telling the guys what you want him to do." Jasper said with a smile. I blushed a deep red, almost as red as my hair. "Oh." I said in a high voice. Cause I knew they are telling the truth. Because I remembered my dream last night and yes it was a wet great dream. All I don't remember is the guy's face. It all a blur. But the dream was so good. I wish I could have sex in real life and not just my dreams. "Nyla you ok?" Jasper said with a smile.

I looked up at him I can feel my body getting turn on. It is like Jasper know's what I am feeling. "Yes." I lied cause right now I really want to jump a guy's bone right now. Edward looked at me with shock. Like he can hear my thoughts. "What?" I said to him. It took him a while to find his voice. "Nothing Nyla just deep in thought." Edward said with a small smile. "Sure Edward." I said with a smile. He looked at me then smiled back at me. "So what you going to do today?" Jasper asked me. "Going to fix my truck." I said as I finished up eating. "Do you need help?" Japser asked me. "No but you can watch. No on touch's my baby but me." I said as I stood up.

Edwards eyes went from my blue eyes to my lower half. "You like what you see big boy?" I teasted him. "Maybe I do." Edward said and Jasper and I looked at him with shock. I guess Edward isn't like this. "To bad you got a girlfriend. Cause all this is out of your reach." I said as I shook my ass at them. Jasper smiled at me as Edward smile. "Nothing is ever out of your reach. If you work hard and you never know." Edward said. "While there are a lot of things out of my reach Eddy." I said in a sad voice as I washed the dishes.

When I looked back at them it looked like they where talking but not moving their lips much. Edward looked back at me and I saw his eyes wanting to eat me. When I say that I mean he wants to eat me in bed. If he didn't have his gf I would take him to my room right now not caring if Jasper could hear us. And give my self to Edward and let him have his way with my body. He smiled at me as Jasper shook his head but his eyes was on my as while.

Not sure what he is looking at. "I'm going to put on some pants." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. But I stopped at the door way and looked back to see Edward still watching. I shook my ass again before I left the room and headed back to my room. I found some old booty jean shorts. I put on my bra and a button down short sleeve shirt. I tied the bottom of it around me.

It showed my navel pierced with a lime green clover. Then I came down the stairs and the guys are still in the kitchen waiting. "Come on if you want to watch me." I said as I walked threw the door to the said of the frig. I can hear them then get up and follow me. I turned on the light and I heard Jasper whisle when looked at my baby. "I never thought you are a country girl. But this truck is bad ass." Jasper said and I saw Edward push him. "When I got him he was nothing but scrap metal. It took me a six months to fix him up. I even made him off road." I said as I looked my nightmare truck.

"You call it a he. What did you name him?" Edward said. I smiled at him. "Nightmare is his name. Guy's call theirs cars or trucks girl names." I said as I pulled out the part and went to work. "You did a great job on Nightmare Nyla." Jasper said as they watched me switched out the parts. "Nyla?" Edward said softly I jumped down and he is standing right in front or me. "Yes Edward?" I breathed back as I looked up at his golden eyes. "Can we fix this? Start over? I want you in my life Nyla. I will do anything to fix this." Edward said softly to me as he touched my cheek. The coolness of his hand made me lean into his hand.

"If you really want to make it up to me. You have to kiss. . ." I paused cause I could see his eyes start to dance. "to kiss Jasper full on the lips." I said and the looks on their face's made me laugh. "Ya joking right little darlin?" Jasper said as he walked up to me. "Edward said he would do anything to restart this. So kiss each other and we can start over." I said and Edward looked at his brother thinking really hard. I giggled again. "She's fucken giggling." Jasper said with a smile at me.

_**Hello every one! I hope you like this chapter. What did you think of it? Is it getting good or not? Do you think they guys will kiss? Will this fix everything? Will the Cullen's get a knew family memeber? Or will Nyla fall to her illness? If you want to know what will happen you have to keep reading. Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	6. Let's Try This Again

_**Chapter 6: Let's Try This Again**_

_**3rd Person pov**_

Edward and Jasper looked at each other. _**Edward do we have to do this? Cause I don't want to kiss ya.**_ Jasper thought to Edward. Nyla turned around giggling harder. Edward spoke low and fast so Nyla wouldn't see. "I don't want to kiss you ether but if this make's Nyla forgive us. We can get threw this. Just close your eyes and think about Alice." Edward said before Nyla turned back around.

_**I can think of Alice all I want. But that wont change anything. I will still know its ya. But if we must then I guess I can suck it up.**_ Jasper thought to Edward who nodded just slitely. So Nyla wouldn't see it. Nyla is still giggling but she started to stop. Cause she felt the coughing fits about to start.

She looked at them and she saw the look in their eyes. They would toldly do it for her to forgive them. "Would you guys will do it?" Nyla said with a smile at the boys. "If it means ya forgive us. We do it." Jasper said with a sour look on his face. Nyla looked at them with shock on her pale face.

Then she smiled at them. "Ok then do it right here and now." Nyla said with a smirk at the boys. Who glared at each other as they faced each other. _**I really hate this I should have stayed home. **_Jasper thought and Edward wish Jasper stayed home too. The looked at each other and moved closer.

Nyla watched them not thinking they wouldn't do it. "Ready brother?" Jasper asked Edward. Cause the sooner they get this over with the better. "Let's get this over with." Edward growled and then they mored even closer. Nyla watch with a huge smile. Then the two boys pressed their lips against each other and Nyla busted up laughing. They pulled away wipping their mouths on the back of their hands.

"No one better find out about this." Jasper growled. When Nyla finished she had tears running down her face. "I didn't think you two would do it! I was going to see how far you where going to go then stop. But you kissed before I could say anything." Nyla said as she held her sides.

Both of the guys growled at her. Edward couldn't stay mad at her. "Will do you forgive us?" Edward asked her. Nyla smiled at him. "Since you did it and I'm a girl of my word I forgive you." Nyla said as they went to the kitchen. "So will you come over today?" Edward asked her. "Sure. Let me take a shower." Nyla said before she left the room. The boy sat there and both of them got a a txt.

_**I saw what you two did. :) Thank you. I love you two.**_ Alice txted them. They looked at each other and txted back the same thing. _**Tell anyone and you will get it.**_ They sent Alice. Alice smiled when she read the txt. She knew what they did is to save Nyla and Alice thought it is funny as hell.

Nyla didn't take long in the shower. When she came back down the guys are waiting for her. Nyla is in lose blue jeans, a long black sleeve tee shirt and running shoes. Her blood red hair hung around her shoulders. Then they got into Edwards car and they took off.

_**Nyla's pov**_

I sat up front as Edward drove to his home. I kept giggling at the thought of Jasper and Edward kissing. Ever time I giggled Edward and Jasper would growl. Making me giggle harder at them. By the time we got to the house I had my legs crossed and tears running down my face again. "It realy wasn't that funny Nyla." Jasper said to to. "Yes it was." I said as I got out of the car.

"Please don't say anything to Emmett Nyla please?" Edward said to me softly. I looked at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone and why not?" I asked him before we went in. "Cause he would never let us live it down." Jasper said as we walked in. I smiled at them. "That would be funny. But I wont say anything." I said as Alice came dancing over to us. I thought she was going to go to Jasper.

But she came over to me and hugged me. "We missed you Nyla. Edward couldn't stop talking about you." She said into my ear and I blushed as I looked at Edward. I couldn't read his face but by they looked Jasper is giving him. Edward is pissed off at Alice. I giggled when she pulled away. I noticed that her body is hard like rock. Edward look at me with worry. It must just be me.

My body must be getting weaker then I thought. Cause now every one's body's feel like they are hard to me. Maybe I have less time then I thought. My body is starting to get weaker. "How have you been?" Rosalie asked me as she walked into the room. I watched her stop a few feet away.

"Ok I guess." I said and she smiled at me. "We all have been worried about you. Its good to have you over." Rosalie said to me. I put my hand on my forehead. "You ok?" Came Esme's voice. "I don't know. I think Rosalie is sick or I'm coming down with something." I said and they laughed softly.

"Sorry about the last time when you were here." Rosalie said to me. I felt my mouth drop open when she said that. She smiled at me. "Can we start over?" Rosalie said as she held out her hand towards me. I smiled as I put my hand into her's and we shook. "Sure why not." I said to her.

"Thank you Nyla." She said then we headed for the living room where we sat for a few hours talking. Carlisle came in and saw me. "Nyla its good to see you." Carlisle said with a smile. "Hello Carlisle." I said back to him. "How long have you been here?" He said with a bigger smile. "I been here for a few hours." I said to him with a smile. "That's good. Your staying for dinner?" Carlisle asked and I blushed.

No one said anything about me staying for dinner. "We haven't asked her yet Carlisle. Nyla would you like to stay for dinner?" Edward asked me. "I would but I been here all day. That is sweet of you but maybe some other time." I said softly to them. "We don't mind having you over. Maybe we can do a sleep over?" Alice said with a huge smile.

"I dont know." I said with a blush. "Its the weekend and I love to throw sleepovers. So please say yes Nyla." Alice begged me. I looked at Carlisle and Esme who seemed to be ok with it. "I guess I could stay the night. Just need to go home and get some stuff." I said slowly.

"Great! !" Alice said. "I take you back home to get your stuff Nyla." Edward said before he stood up. "Thank you." I said as I stood up with him. Then we left the house and back into his car. "If you didn't want to do a sleepover you didn't have to." Edward said to me. I looked at him.

"I know but this way we can start over." I said to him. "I'm glade you foregave us. Thank you Nyla." Edward said to me. "Your welcome Edward. I guess I can give you guys a second chance even if I cant have one." I said as I looked out of the window. I could feel his eyes on me as he drove on. "There might be a way for you to get a second change Nyla. We just need to find it." Edward said to me.

I looked at him. "If they did find on it would be to late. I'm to far gone." I said to Edward as I looked at him. There is rage and sadness in his eyes. "Your not to far gone to be safed Nyla. You can't give up that easy." Edward growled at me. I just looked back out of the window. I didn't feel like fighting with him.

_**He don't understand that I gave up a long time ago. I'm just riding this life out the best I can.**_ I thought and I heard Edward tight his grip on the wheel. _**The more I think about it. It seems like Edward can hear or read my mind. Like the people on the Tv.**_ I thought and he looked at me. "Yes?" I said to him.

"Nothing." Edward said with a smile as he pulled up to my house. I got out of the car and Edward followed me into the house. "Do you want me to wait down here?" Edward asked me. "You can come up." I said to him. Before I walked up the stairs. "Ok." Edward said before he followed me up the stair then into my room. He sat on my bed as I pulled out my bag.

Then putting my clothes and pills into it. Edward watched me as I moved around the room getting my stuff. I stopped to look at him and he's eyes never left mine. "Why do you look at me like that for?" I asked. Cause he keeps looking at me with those eyes. That make's me want to just jump him.

"Cause I think I'm in love with you Nyla." Edward said softly to me. Making my heart stop beating for a few seconds. "Wait what?" I said as I looked at him. Edward got up and walked over to me. "I said I love you Nyla." Edward said as he put his hand on my face. I never thought this could happen to me.

But I moved back away from him. "You have a girlfriend Edward." I said as I zipped up my bag. "I thought she was the one. But I was wrong. You Nyla Faust are my one and only." Edward said to me. I pulled him down and he looked at me. "You pick the dying girl over the one that will live longer. You wont get rid of me till I die." I said before I kissed him.

My first kiss is with Edward Cullen. But he better be ready for more then just kissing. Cause I have little time to be wasting. So I got a lot of things I want to do before I die. Edward kissed me softly and very carefully. I growled at him when he did this. I pulled back and picked up my bag. "Let's go." I said with a growl.

_**He is taking is easy with me. I know I'm sick but fuck me I don't have time to pussy foot around. He still has a gf and I bet he will play me. That's it I'm not going to be played. He can go and fuck Bella.**_ I thought as I got into the back of the car. "You don't have to sit back there Nyla. You can sit up here with me." Edward said to me. "I know but I want to sit back here." I said.

_**And as far away from you jerk.**_ I thought then growled. "Even when your mad your growl is still cute." Edward said to me. I just looked out of the window as he drove down the road. Even if I'm pissed off the view of the green forest is so beautiful. _**I'm so glade I moved here. I love the view of the green trees.**_ I thought to my self.

We didn't speak all the way back to his house. I got out and waited for Edward. Cause this isn't my house or I would have just walked in. Edward looked at me with sad eyes as we walked into the house. The smell of food made my mouth water. "You be in the spare room Nyla. I take you to it." Alice said as she danced over to me with Jasper at her heels. "Ok." I said as I followed them to the room.

It happens to be right next to Edwards. I put my bag on the bed. "When yer ready dinner is ready." Jasper said to me. "Ok lets go and eat." I said and I saw them look like they really didn't want to. But it was just for a second then we left the room. As we sat down I noticed that every one went stiff. Then someone came threw the door and yelled. "Edward!" I sounded like Bella. He stood up and was about to leave the room when she came to the room.

"What the hell! Your going to change her and not me!" Bella yelled at Edward. _**Change me into what?**_ I thought to me self. "Bella this isn't the time or place." Edward said softly to her. "Your going to change her into a vampire to save her life. But you wont change me?" Bella said with rage in her voice.

"What the fuck? Vampires aren't real." I said and she turned paler. "Bella you did it now." Edward said with a growl of rage in his voice. She looked at him. "Your mine." She said before she tried to kiss him. But Edward just moved away.

"I told you Bella. We are over and you can't keep your mouth shut." Edward said with rage in his voice. I sat there looking at them confused. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know. Please forgive me and come back to me. I can't live with out you." Bella whined to him. "God you are so whinny and weak. No wonder he dumped your sorry ass." I said as I looked at her.

She glade at me and she didn't say anything. "What to scared to say anything?" I said as I stood up. "Where ya going darlin?" Jasper asked me. "I'm going to go to my room. You guys have a lot to talk about." I said before I left the room.

_**Hello every one! ! I hoped you all liked this chapter! ! What do you think of it? Was it good? Will things are just getting started. Bella let the bat out of the bag. What will Nyla do now? What will the Cullen's do? Will they lie to Nyla or tell her the truth now? What would Nyla do if they tell her the truth? Edward left Bella. But she knows to much what will happen to her now? If you want to know you have to read on to find out! ! Let me know what you think! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! ! Yay for revirew! ! !**_


	7. What Will She Pick

_**Chapter 7: What Will She Pick**_

_**Nyla's pov**_

I sat on my bed thinking about what Bella said. _**Your going to change her and not me.**_ Then she said vampires but they can't be real can they? If so when I might have a chance to live. If I have to be come a vampire to live.

But how would I feel about it? Being a vampire would be cool. I don't have a family or friends. No one would miss me if I just dropped off the face of the earth for a while. But how would I really feel after I am turned. Would I like being a vampire? Would I like drinking blood?

But why would the Cullen's do this for me? They don't even know me and they would do something like this for me. To save my life they would turn me into a vampire to save me. When would they tell me about it. "I'm so stupid." I said out loud. That is why they wanted me to forgive them.

"No your not Nyla." Edward said as he came into my room. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Sorry." I said as I looked at him. "Nothing to be sorry for. So you know now. What do you think?" Edward said softly as he came over to the bed. He sat down on the bed a few inch. away from me.

"I don't know really. When were you and your family going to tell me?" I asked him. Edward looked out of the window before he looked at me. "We were talking about it. Its not easy telling someone about us. Cause once someone knows we have to change them. Bella figure it out and I been trying to push it off.

We have a group of vampires that keeps us hidden. They know about Bella and the late time they knew we are going out. They said we have to turn her. But Bella can live out her life as a human. Cause their time is different from a humans." Edward said slowly. I looked at him and waited for him to go on.

"When Carlisle saw you the first in his office. He felt sorry for you. He never saw anyone who wanted to live so much before. When he got home he told us what he wanted to do. Carlisle and the rest use want's you to be part of our family Nyla." Edward said as he slowly moved his hand towards me.

I didn't know if I should take it or not. "I don't know what to say Edward. Can you tell me more about it? Like how you turn and what its like's to be a vampire." I asked him as I put my hand into his hard hand. "Lets go down to the living so we can tell you about it." Edward said as he stood up still holding my hand.

"Is Bella still here?" I asked Edward slowly. "No I made her leave." Edward said softly. I stood up and he lead me down the stairs to the living room. Every one is sitting there waiting for us. Edward sat down and pulled me on to his lap. I blushed when he did this. "Where do you want us to start?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" I asked him. "Vampires have very good heawring. We can hear what every one is talking about in the house." Carlisle said with a smile. "What else can a vampire do?" I asked as Edward put his arms around me. I blushed a little.

"Vampires have red or gold eyes. Red eyes mean a vampire is feeding on human blood. Gold eyes like ours means we feed on animals. It lets us stay in one place longer. Our skin reflects sunlight prismatically. Meaning we shine when sun hits us." Edward said and I looked at him. I giggled at little.

"You sparkle?" I asked him and I looked at the others. "Yep we sparkle." Emmett said with a smile. I giggled more. "Is that it or is there more?" I asked. Jasper smiled at me. "We never sleep and we are nearly indestructible. We are flammable, pale, drink blood, and immortal. Some vampire's have powers and others dont." Jasper said to me.

I looked at them then back at Edward. "Do you have any powers?" I asked Edward. "I can't hear others thoughts. . .While mostly all of them." Edward said to me. I looked at himwith shock. "Can you hear mine?" I asked.

"Some times I can. Then other times I can't." Edward said to me. "Do any of you have powers as while?" I asked the others. "I can see into the future, although what I see is based on the decisions being made. Thus I must wait for a decision to be firmly rooted in the mind or acted upon, before Ican see the end result." Alice said to me with a smile. "What do you see about me?" I asked her.

"You haven't made up your mind yet. So right now I see you living in pain till you die in two in a half years." Alice said in a low sad voice and her smile slipped. "I have two in a half years thats longer then I thought." I said with a smile. No one said anything. "So is that all?" I asked them. "No little lady. I have the power to both feel and mainpulate the emotions of those around me." Jasper said to me.

"Last night when I didn't feel pain that was you right?" I asked him. Jasper smiled at me. "Yes hon. I couldn't stand to see ya in so much pain. I thought ya would like to have a good night sleep." Jasper said to me with a bigger smile. "Thank you Jasper I really am happy that you did that. I haven't had a good night sleep in years." I said to him. "Yer welcome sug." He said with worry.

"You can feel what I'm felling?" I asked him. "Yes." Jasper said softly. "I be fine I just need to take some of my pills." I said as I stood up or tried to. Edward held me tight against him. "Your in pain Nyla?" Edward said with worry. "Edward I'm fine. I just need my pills and I be fine." I said to him.

Then he moved so fast that it took me a while to notices that Edward sat me down and then he was gone. "What just happened?" I said in confusion. "Edward went to get yer pills and some water." Jasper said with a smile. "Oh." I said in a low voice. They chuckled a little as Edward came back with my pills and a glass of water. "Thanks." I said before I took my pills. "Your welcome Nyla." Edward said as he sat on the arm of my seat.

I looked at him. "Please tell me your not the type of guy to worry and try to make sure I'm safe all the time." I asked him. Every one giggled at Edward. "I take that as a yes." I said as I drank the rest of my water. "Sorry its just I worry a lot." Edward said as he looked down at me.

"Nothing to worry about I don't think anything worse can happen to me." I said as I played with the glass. Trying not to let the pain take over. Then I felt it slowly started to fad or go numb. I looked over at Jasper who is smiling at me. "Thank you." I said softly to him. "Ya welcome hon." Jasper said with a small smile. Edward growl a little and I looked up at him. He is looked at me.

I smile and tried to push him. "Oh why is your body's so hard or is it just me?" I asked them. "The vemon cryistalize our bodys. It make's our body hard." Carlisle said with a smile. "That is something. But what is vemon?" I asked. "Vemon is what change's someone into a vampire." Jasper said to me. "How do you change someone?" I asked softly. They looked at each other then Carlisle looked at me.

"It's not easy it might sound easy but its not. One bite from a vampire will change some one. It will fix anything that is wrong with you. But it wont regrow a leg or a arm." Carlisle said. "Why isn't it easy?" I asked softly to him. "The taste of human blood make's a vampire go into a feeding frenzy. To bite someone and then let go is hard. It take's a lot of will power to stop." Carlisle said to me. I looked at my hands. "Does it hurt?" I asked softly. I could feel the air go teness.

No one spoke as I looked up at them. They looked at each and the look they are giving each other. Told me that the change will hurt. I wonder how badly it would hurt as bad as the pain I am in right now. "I don't know about that." Edward said in a sad voice. I blushed a little. "Its going to take me a while to remember you can hear my thoughts." I said in a low shy voice.

"I kinda like it when I can hear your thoughts Nyla." Edward said with a smile. I blushed redder when he said that. "Why?" I said softly. "Cause I like to know how you are really feeling Nyla." Edward said as he touched my cheek. I leaned into his hand. "If you know how I feel then how will I know how you feel?" I said softly and I can feel the others eyes on us. "I will tell you how I am feeling when ever you want to know." Edward said and I busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing for?" Edward growled a little. "Your might be a lot old then me Edward. But your still 17 no matter what. 17 year old male's don't tell their feelings to anyone." I said with a giggle. Then Emmett joined me in laughing. Edward just growled at him. I patted Edward's leg. "Down boy." I said to Edward. He looked at me with a small growl.

"Your cute when you growl Edward." I said as I made a kissy face at him. Edward smiled at me. "That's my line." Edward said as he moved my hair out of my face. "I know." I said as I stood up. "Where are you going?" Edward said as he stood up too. "I was going to get some more water." I said and Edward reach out for my glass. "I can get you more water." Edward said.

"I might be sick Edward but I can still walk. I'm not a weak whiny girl that needs someone else to get me stuff." I said as I smiled a little. Edward didn't say anything. "Where is the kitchen?" I asked softly. "I show you." Alice said as she got up and zoomed to me. "Thank you." I said as she walked me to a door behind the couch. On the other side isa nice huge kitchen.

"Wow." I said as I looked around. I got some water and sat down at the table. Alice sat with me. "Alice?" I said softly to her. "Yes Nyla?" She said just as softly back to me. "If I do choose to become a vampire. What do you see?" I asked and Alice's eyes went out glosed over. I watched and waited.

Then she blinked a few times and looked at me with a smile. "You will be very happy with Edward and us." Alice said as she giggled. I blushed a little when she said that. "I'm with Edward?" I said to her. "Yes and I can't wait!" Alice said and now I'm confused. "What can't you wait for what?" I said to her. "I'm not going to tell you!" Alice giggled. "Ok I just go and ask Edward then." I said as I stood up.

"Edward if you tell her then I tell every one about what happen." Alice said. I growled at her. "That's not fair! I guess I just have to wait." I growled as I washed my glass and headed back to the living room. "I'm going to love having her around." Emmett said as I walked over to Edward. "I'm going to find something about her and get her back." I said as I sat down. "Good luck with that. Like Edward she can see it when it is going to come." Jasper said with smile.

"If Edward can't hear me some times then there might be a way to hid from her as while." I growled softly. "Your so cute when you growl Nyla." Edward said to me. I growled at him. "I really wish I can push you." I said as I nerrowed my eyes at him. Edward chuckled at me.

"Emmett can you give me a hand?" I asked him as I looked over at him. "Love to sis." He then with out worrying he zzomed over and Edward moved out of the way. "You dont play fair." Emmett and I said at the same time. We both chuckled at the same time. "Just you want vampire boy. When I become a vampire I will kick you across the yard." I said to him.

They looked at me. "So you want to be come a vampire?" Carlisle asked me. "Yes I want to live so badly I would do anything. Beside living I would really like to have a family. A real family would be really nice." I said as I looked at them one at a time. Rosalie looked like she want to cry. "When do you want to be turned?" Edward asked me softly. "After school is over. I don't want anyone to notice I just left." I said to him. Edward smiled at little.

"That sounds good. Its late and we should get you to bed Nyla." Edward said with a smile at me. "Ok Edward. Can you tuck me in?" I said with a smile. Edward looked at me. "Really?" He said not sure if I mean it or not. "Yes." I said with puppu dog eyes. "Ok lets get you ready for bed." Edward said before he took my hand and we went up stairs.

I got ready for bed and Edward is in the gust room. I smiled as I jumped on the bed and Edward chuckled at me. "Ready?" Edward said as he came over to me. "Yep." I said and Edward tucked me in. "Can you stay with me till I fall a sleep?" I asked him with a yawn. "Sure Nyla anything you want." Edward said as he laid next to me.

I felt his coolness coming off his skin. I snuggled closer to him. "You ok?" Edward asked me. "Yes I just keep a high temp. Your cool skin feels great." I said as I put my hot forehead against his chest. "You are a little warm. I can even feel it threw my shirt." Edward said as he put his arms around me.

"Its ok I be fine. I'm always like this. You feel so good Edward." I said as I looked up at him and then I kissed him. Edward looked surprised but he closed his eyes and kissed me back. Then I started to fall asleep.

_**Hello every one! ! I hoped you like this chapter! ! What did you think of it? Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	8. Fight

Chapter 8: Fight

_**Nyla's pov**_

I felt something move and I slowly opened my eyes and looked out of the window. The rain is hitting the window hard. _**Is that what woke me up?**_ I thought to my self but someone moved behind me. I looked over my should to see Edward laying there looking at me with his arms around me. "Good morning Nyla." Edward said to me. "Morning." I said not moving my lips much. Cause I know I have morning breath.

"No you don't." Edward said and I blushed as I sat up. He let go of me so I could sit up. "Still I need to bush my teeth." I said as I slowly sat up. My body felt like I got hit by a truck. Edward followed me to the bathroom. I had my toothbrush in hand. "You ok?" Edward said with worry to me. "I'm fine." I said before I brushed my teeth. Edward watched me as I brushed my teeth.

When I was done I looked at Edward. "Can you leave so I can finish waking up?" I said and he looked at me. _**I have to pee really bad Edward.**_ I thought and he smiled at me before he left. I finished up with my morning stuff's. When I came out there was clothes laying on the bed. Alice must have put them here. I looked at them before I changed into them.

What I am wearing is something I try not to wear much. I'm in a long black skirt with a matching black shirt. If I wasn't so underweight this would look nice on me. I don't know why she left this out for me. I like my baggy clothes cause they hid my weak body. When I finished brushing my hair out I left my room. Edward is waiting for me out side my door. "You look beautiful Nyla." Edward said in a low husky voice. I blushed as I looked down at my feet.

"Thanks." I said and he put his cool hand under my chin. Then he pulled my head up so I can look up at him. Then he kissed me softly and I kissed him back. Now I know why he was taking it easy on me. Still I want to do more with Edward but that will never happen. I wanted to fell things while I'm still human. Edward looked at me with something in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "There is stuff you want to do but I can't help you with." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

"Its ok Edward. I understand." I said with a small smile and there was hurt in his eyes. "No Nyla it isn't ok. I want to wish your dreams come true." Edward said as he rubbed my skin. I love how it feels when he touches me. It makes my body get all hot and I want to jump him. Edward smiled at me as he ran his hand threw my hair. I purred as I closed my eyes as a good shiver ran down my spin.

Jasper came out of nowhere when I opened my eyes he was smiling at us. "What do you want Jasper?" Edward said to Jasper. "Esme asked me to tell Nyla the food is ready." Jasper said before he went down the stairs. "Come on Nyla lets get you some food." Edward said to me. "Ok babe." I said to him before we went down the stairs. Edward smiled when I called him babe. Once in the kitchen Esme brought me waffle's, eggs and crunchy bacon. "Thank you Esme." I said softly. "Your welcome Nyla." she said as he patted my head softly.

It feels nice when she did that. Then I started to eat and its the best thing I have every tasted. I haven't had this in years. Mostly my stomach couldn't really handle it. After I eat I would vomit it back up in a few hours. But I feel a lot better then before so this time I should be able to keep it down. Edward is starting at me while I was eating. He looked worried at my thoughts. I just smiled at him before I finished my food. We sat there for a while talking. Then I felt knots in my stomach. I put my hand over my mouth before I ran to the nearest bathroom.

I barely made it to the bathroom. I felt someone hold my hair back will I vomited into the bowl. "Let it out Nyla." Edward said to me as he rubbed my back. I couldn't speak caused I was vomiting. _**Thanks Edward.**_ I thought. "Your welcome Nyla." Edward said back to me. I hate having someone watching me when I'm like this. "Its ok Nyla." he said softly as he kept on rubbing my back.

It wasn't long till I was finished. I wipped my mouth on the back of my hand. "Let me get you your toothbrush." Edward said as I laided down on the nice cool floor. My face is pressed up against the cool tile. It wasn't long till Edward was back and he helped me up and to the sink. I brushed my teeth till I got the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I was there for a while. "You don't look so good Nyla." Carlisle said to me when I came out of the bathroom.

"I feel better now." I said and he smiled at me. "Let me check you out to make sure your ok." Carlisle said to me. "Ok." I said as Edward helped me to the room Carlisle kept all his med stuff. I sat down and Carlisle started his check up on me. I closed my eyes at one point. "Nyla?" Edward said and I opened my eyes to see Edward looked at me. "Yes?" I said and I noticed I was in his arms. "Your nodded off. The weather is nice I wanted to see if your up to sitting in the sun with me and talk a little?" Edward said to me softly.

"That sounds good to me. Sitting in the sun sounds good to me." I said and he smiled before he took off out of the house. He went fast and I closed my eyes and smiled cause I love how this feels. Edward stop and I opened my eyes and we were in a small meadow. Edward walked to the middle of the meadow and then sat me down in beside him. The sun hit me and I fetl the warmth from the sun felt good and the coolness of Edwards skin felt nice. The both of them felt really good together.

"Nyla?" Edward said to me. Before I could say anything Edward jumped up with a growl and I looked to see some huge ass wolfs come out of the forest. Only one of them was a boy. It was Sam and I stood up on shacky legs. I put my hands on Edwards arm so I wouldn't fall over. "So it is true." Sam said with a growl. I looked at Edward then back at Sam. "What is he talking about?" I asked Edward. "Bella ran to them and told them what is going on." he growled.

Carlisle told me about the wolfs and them. "You know if you change her we will kill you." Sam said and I looked at him. Before Edward could say anything I spoke first. "Are you really that cold hearted?" I growled at him. All of them looked at me. "Its against the treaty." Sam said to me. I moved closer to Sam. My body is tried and it was starting to shack a little. "So you rather see me die a slow and painful death then?" I said with rage and pain in my voice. I was getting worked up again.

Sam opened his mouth and I saw sadness in his eyes. I started to cough hard and blood came out again. Edward came over to me with a rag. "Nyla you ok?" Edward said as he rubbed my back and gave me his rag. I turned my head to see him looked at the wolfs. "I'm fine but very pissed off." I said as I looked at the wolfs with rage. "Nyla I'm sorry but if they turn you then we have to kill them." Sam said in a low voice. "You don't have to do anything. You just want to kill them cause you just hate that they are way better then you." I snarled at Sam who looked taken-a-back.

"Its are law. Vampires are evil." Sam said and I started to cough again. When I was done I spoke again. "That is some fucken bull shit!" I yelled and all of the wolf's mouths droped opened. "There is good Vampires and bad. Just like any other animal." I snarled at him again. "What do you mean?" Sam asked me. "The Cullen's are good people. Carlisle took my case when no other doctor would. They forgave me for being a bitch to them. You have not fucken idea what my life as been. All my life I been in pain. All my memeries are of me being pricked, stabbed and cut opened. Tests after tests being runned and still nothing. You evil dogs have no fucken clue what its like to be dieing at a young age and never got to live my dreams or see the world." I said as tears started to spile out of my eyes.

"You don't have to tell them nothing Nyla." Edward said with a growl. "Don't speak leach." Sam said to Edward and I felt something deep down inside me and it didn't like Sam talking to Edward like that. "You shut the fuck up dog!" I yelled at Sam. Edward looked at me. "That's my girl." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms so he can hold me. Cause my legs wont kept me up. "I'm going kill Bella." I said and every one looked at me. "You can't do that." Sam and Edward said at the same time.

"Yes I can. That bitch is trying to get you killed. Besides the stupid dogs can't killed me since I'm human and I can make it look like Bella just had a very bad day." I said. "Nyla you can't kill Bella." Sam said. "If I'm going to die cause of you stupid jack asses then that little slut is going to die too. Then I can die a happy woman." I said with a blood smirk on my face. Blood triped from my lips. Sam looked at me with shock. "I will stop you before you get to her." Sam said and I looked at him. "You touch me and I will scream rap." I said and Sam's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't dare." he said and I looked at me. "I'm dying Sam so I really have nothing to lose. Or I could tell the cops that you and all your pack is on drugs and I can make sure you and your pack are watched every minute of every day." I said to them.

Sam's pack looked at Sam. "Nyla you can't do that." Sam said to me. "If I can't live then I'm going to make sure I take out as much people I can. You, your pack, your family's and Bella are in hell for the rest of your lifes." I said as I leand into Edward more. "Nyla you are pushing your self to hard. Let's head back to the house so you can rest." Edward said to me. "Ok." I said before he picked me up and took off. "We need to talk to the others about this." Edward said to me. "Ok." I said as I closed my eyes and nuzzled into Edward and started to fall asleep. That fight took a lot out of me. They got me so pissed off that my body can't take this much more. I'm going to die and I will never see the world or have a family.

"Don't think that Nyla. We can still change you but we can never come back here again." Edward said to me. "But I can't ask you to do that." I said with my eyes still closed. "Its ok Nyla you are worth it. Beside we can find other towns we can move to." Edward said to me and he slowed down. I opened my eyes and we are back at the house. "That is why we have to talk to the family about." Edward said as he walked into the house. "Edward I'm tired." I said in a low tired voice. "Why don't I take you to your room put you to bed. Then I talk to the family and after that I come back and snuggle with you." Edward said. "Ok." I said and that was the last thing I remembered. I must have blacked out from the pain.


End file.
